AkuRoku - Drunk Potions
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel gets drunk and Roxas gives him something from Vexen to get him sobered and to sleep. But a lovely side effect has something much more than that potion getting him to sleep. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT! Thanks again! 3


_It's been a while since I've written for AkuRoku, so I did this! If it sounds like Highs of the Organization a bit, sorry. I took a bit of inspiration from that and my friend's ideas. Thanks anyways!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI SMUT! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, or Roxy-baby!_

 **AkuRoku – Drunk Potions**

"Alright, Axel," a tentative blonde teen spoke, reaching for a small, half-filled sake cup and taking it out of the redhead's hand, much to the elder's buzzed dismay. "I think you're done with poker for tonight."

"Nnooo…" The word was long and slurred and whiny as the redhead was hoisted to his feet from the card table where he, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord had been playing a healthy game of drunk poker. "I wanna stay… and I gotta win my munny back!" Axel tried to tug his arm out of Roxas' grasp, but he was so weak when he was drunk that he just made a bigger fool of himself. Larxene and Marluxia laughed at him from a couch in the corner. "Roooxxxas… C'mon…"

The blonde pulled him along the hall. "No. You're coming with me to get a cure from Vexen. You never sleep when you're drunk so I wanna help you out." And not to mention that Axel had it rough during his mission, which took him nearly the entire day to complete. He was cut up a little, and had singed himself a little during the fight. "Vexen's sure to have _something_ to get you to sleep with a clear head."

Roxas nearly choked on a cloud of metallic smoke as he opened a vault-like door to one of the many labs that the senior Nobody worked in. The taller blonde in question pulled a pair of goggles briefly from his face to look at the newcomers. He sighed and zipped open his chemical suit, giving the teen an angry look.

"What do you want?" Vexen couldn't normally seem very angry when he still wore those goggles, but he was to be taken seriously when he was working like this. "I'm busy here…"

"I need something to get Axel sober and sleeping." The icy elder sighed again and simply thrust a long, thin vial out to him. Roxas snatched it up and supported the redhead, who was leaning heavily on his shoulder now. Popping the plastic stopper, the blonde teen moved to hand the potion to Axel, who took it up lightly and swallowed its contents in two small sips. "How long will it take for him to feel better?"

"Walk him to his room. By then he should be fine. But I must warn you-" Vexen promptly had his heavy door shut in his face. He smirked to himself and settled back to work. "Well, hopefully for Roxas, Axel won't prove too much to handle."

The teen strode up stairs and down hallways, feeling the elder man stand up straight and stop leaning on him by the second flight, walking by himself by the third. As the blonde started telling him stories of what he'd been doing during the poker game, Axel just felt more and more horrible. "Ugh… Sorry I put you through all that…"

Roxas just smiled and shrugged, a few steps ahead of the redhead. "It's nothing too bad. Like the last time when you decided to play strip poker and you were the only one stripping. Even when you won." He caught a pink tone rise in the elder's face. "So you still remember that?" Then he laughed a bit to himself as the redhead nodded, nearing Axel's door.

Then the redhead felt a strange hit of something strike deep in his chest, spreading all throughout his body with warmth and… something very different… His focus sharpened and he barely knew what he was doing as he slid inside his room and spoke in a voice that was very quiet. "Roxas… can you come in here…?"

"Sure." The blonde shut the door behind him and stood before the taller man, smiling brightly. Anything he could do to help. He quickly noticed a dark glint in Axel's eyes, a look that spoke of an unspoken lust, greed that needed to be sated… His face blushed a bit and his own eyes darted around for escape before his lips were trapped against the elder's harshly.

Axel felt hands pushing at his chest, trying to get him away. But it made the heat twine a bit more in his being as he felt Roxas' force diminishing quickly as his breathing grew less panicked, his mouth moving with the elder's. The redhead smirked against his mouth and let his hands slide from the teen's chest up and over his shoulders, the heels of his palms digging lightly into the tense muscle of his slim back. Roxas couldn't help but move into his chest now…

The teen ripped his mouth away, leaving a very slight measure between their mouths. He struggled slightly and then looked away, down at the elder's chest as his breathing caught up with him. "Axel…? What the…?"

"I'm not sure…" Axel bent his head down and lifted the blonde's slight weight easily as he kissed his neck and ear, hearing soft moans that made a slow smile lift his mouth, razing his teeth against an area that made the noise a little louder. "I think it's a side effect of the thing Vexen made… But I like it…" He smirked wickedly. "… And I want you…" He gave a commanding tone to his words, making the younger jump as he was tossed into the made-up bed.

Roxas had nothing to say as he was pinned down by his wrists in one hand, the other going for his jacket, sliding down his chest and slipping ever to slightly underneath. Axel's hot fingertips brushed right above his hip, making that and the heavy kiss and licks at his throat already too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold back the moans, but a few escaped from between his pressed lips.

"Roxy…" Axel sealed their mouths again as the blonde felt a hand slide up his jacket zipper, tugging it away from his chest. The coat fell open and kisses layered along his chest and stomach as Roxas gazed blindly with half-closed eyes as Axel began to expose more of his own tanned skin. "Roxy… You're getting hard…"

The teen jumped as he felt icy chains from the elder's jacket hit his chest for a few seconds, arching into warm skin to try to get rid of the coldness laced onto his skin. "Shut up…" He reached a hand down to Axel's crotch and smirked as he felt a heat there. "See… You're all hard too…"

The redhead jumped and then ground into that hand, wanting it in his pants rather than outside of them so badly… He licked at the teen's breastbone and bit his collarbone lightly, feeling the blonde move his hand a bit against his erection in response to his act. The elder moaned a bit against his pale skin, moving to his nipple and biting it the same way he had his collarbone.

"Roxy… Roxas, please…" His breathless voice had the teen captivated, feeling one hand move from his side to his hips, then into his pants. He felt Axel's hand snake its way down against him, making a strange, cut-off moan when he finally gave him the attention he wanted. It was then that he felt his own pants stripped away that the teen moved to slide the elder's tight trousers away from him hips. "Mmm…"

Axel smiled and moved his hand a bit tighter and faster around the teen's cock as he crept a hand down to his entrance, not wanting to wait anymore to touch him here. He pushed his finger within the tightness without just restraint, wanting nothing more than for this heat to surround him and make him feel so good…

The blonde jumped and his breath hitched at the feeling of the elder's fingers inside him, but it wasn't as painful as before. He'd probably just gotten used to the feeling. But he still it played off like it really did hurt, knowing that Axel would want to comfort him if he thought that it hurt him a lot. His lying was rewarded, a soft kiss reaching up his chest and neck to his mouth.

"Better…?" Roxas nodded and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck as he felt his legs moved apart and pushed up a little. His fingers scrambled at the skin of Axel's back and shoulders, feeling those fingers thrust in and out of him. Then a stab and a soundless cry of pleasure had him kissing deeply and breathlessly, heat and pain filling the teen as the elder pushed himself inside.

"Ow…" Axel felt bad for making him hurt. He lowered his hands to the blonde's hips and moved his hand in time with his thrusts and kisses, wanting to overwhelm the younger with pleasure and taking as much as he was giving.

Roxas felt liquid heat coil inside him, its heat radiating out to his limbs and making him shiver and moan as he felt that heat release from him in short spurts. He felt himself tighten around the elder, making his movements more and more painful until he felt more heat fill him up further inside, the redhead riding out his pleasure by kissing his neck and burying his moans against his pink and red-marked skin.

"Ah…" the younger cried out softly as the elder pulled out at last, taking him into his arms and layering his damp skin with kisses and caresses. His face burst into pink tones and he stroked back crimson spikes before tipping Axel's head back and kissing the pair of violet marks on his face before catching his lips smoothly. "I didn't think that the potion… would do that to you…"

"I don't mind…" The redhead smirked and kissed him a few more times before settling the teen in his arms and closing his eyes. Roxas heard a light snore escape his nose and smiled, closing his own heavy eyes and whispering into the still air.

"Good night… I love you…"


End file.
